Genjitsu wa Hibi Torabutte
by SakaAki
Summary: SasuNaru. Sasuke and Naruto were what you called Sex-buddy. What happen when Naruto was fed-up with all of his relationship with Sasuke? Warning: Yaoi, M-preg. More in the story . This is my first story.
1. Prologue: This is what we are

**Warning: Yaoi, Sakura-bashing, swearing, bad spelling and grammar, asshole-Sasuke, OOC-ness, and everything that you find have to be warned.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Romance, Drama.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru (main), Slight KibaNaru, One-sided AlotNaru, GaaNeji, and KonoUdon.**

**A/N: Hello minna-san! This is my first time writing fan fiction, and moreover, English is not my first language, so...... Please bear with my (A load of) mistakes.**

**This story is coming to my mind while I'm reading a certain story under the title "Trapped" that created by an awesome author called "Havenoclue". So if you find any similarities with the said fanfic, don't judge me okay? 'Cause this story just urging to be written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and will never be. Except a guy named Masashi Kishimoto willingly gave Naruto to me, which is impossible.**

**Enjoy~**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

_**Prologue**_

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

It had been going on for almost a year, and he didn't know how long he will stay silent. How much longer he must stay suffering, and for how long until he eventually going crazy. Even that he fought to keep his conscience, the desire that he felt whenever he saw Sasuke's sexy smirk just keep pushing against his under-developed-conscience. Sasuke just have to be near him for a while, and glance slyly at him with those endless onyx orbs and finally said the sinful magic words with those equally sinful lips.

"I want to cum inside you..."

That was it! Sasuke just have to said that, to have him bend on all four and take his impossibly-huge-cock from behind.

_And have a very sore ass the next morning_

As if had a sore ass was not bad enough, he have to bear the pain that struck him like a thousand pair of knifes, as his love- no, one-sided lover, leave him as soon as the sex ended without any single glance. Left him. Alone. Sore. And used.

_Not to mention the bleeding that wouldn't stop even with his healing habits_

But even that he knows this fucked-up relationship will only hurt him every time he thinks about Sasuke, it's doesn't mean that he can stop Sasuke from doing 'that' to him- Not that he wanted to stop it anyway.

He doesn't want this fuckin' screwed-up relationship to stop, and yet he want all of this to come to an end.

_And stop the aching pain in his heart._

He has realized long enough that Sasuke will find a perfect girl and finally leave him. Not even bother to straighten their relationship with him. He knew that Sasuke want to restore his clan with the girl he loves.

_Pfft... Like the ultimate-stuck-up-arrogant-bastard will ever love someone._

At least he already know that 'that person' will never ever be him, even that god know how much he want to be the person in Sasuke's heart.

Even that the earth back flipped and that asshole actually loves him. He can't restore his clan if he stays with him.

But those painful facts didn't change the fact that he- Naruto Uzumaki. Trapped in this hellish relationship with the traitor-arrogant-bastard. Sasuke Uchiha.

Like he already said before. He really did know that he have to end this relationship. But he couldn't help himself when those long-pale-delicate fingers traces down his chest, to his navel and went lower enough to touch his pubic hair, and making delightful arousing motion. He embrace them eagerly

"A-!...a...aaah..."

Soon Sasuke's lips joined his fingers, kissing and licking his skin. Making a moan forcing to escape from his lips.

Sasuke's lips went upper until his breath hovering one of his nipples. Make shivers crawling up his spine. Oh how badly he wants those pale lips and red tongue to tease his nipples. But, no. Instead those delicious lips latched on his neck. Sucking and biting his skin, hard enough to draw bloods. Make him whimpered in pain.

Sasuke trailing upper, licking and kissing his cheek. Then he finally stopped and leaned back, reaching the night stand to take a box of flavored condoms, he take the strawberry flavored one, and ripped open the case.

Reaching down to his half-hard manhood, he stroke it lightly to hardened it, and when it's hard enough he slid the condom on.

While he do that, Naruto just waited patiently and watching longingly at Sasuke's pale lips with his sad azure orbs. Longed to kiss those sexy lips. Never in his entire life, he wanted something so badly like this.

Not even bother to prepare him first, the raven-haired teen positioned himself in front of the blonde-teen's entrance. Tips touching the puckered hole. Sasuke's brow crease in concentration, body leaned down in process.

Staring at the dangerously-close-lips-of-Sasuke that he lusting after, Naruto couldn't stop his desire to claim those adorable lips. _**And so he does**_

Naruto leaned up and lock Sasuke's lips with his. At the same time as Sasuke's first-powerfull-thrust. Because of so much pain, Naruto accidentally bit Sasuke's lower lip in the process.

Shocked beyond believe the raven push Naruto down to the bed. Licking his bleeding lip while slipping on his mask of impassive. He leaned down to Naruto's ear and whispered.

"Don't." Sasuke forced a painful thrust for Naruto.

"Ever." More powerful thrust. Blood start pouring. Staining the sheets with red liquids.

"Do that." Sasuke bit the blonde's neck. At the exact same spot that he marked earlier. Opening the fresh wound. He pulled his erection almost all the way out.

"Again." A soft cold voice dripping with venom coming out from those pale lips, as he forced his manhood in, with a very hard and painful thrust.

"A-AAA...!" A heart wrenching cries slipped out of Naruto's plump lips, at the feeling of his body being ripped in two. What he want to do right now is just to push Sasuke's off of his body and dashing away from the cursed room.

Squeezing the blood stained sheets tightly, Naruto sobbed and hiccupped softly. Not brave enough to stop Sasuke's painful and angry thrust. He just stays still, not daring to make any move or noise.

To say that Sasuke was angry is just like saying that he was an Uchihas. He was angry, Very angry. Mountain blasting angry. He was angry with himself for allowing his body to be defenseless even just for a split second, and make the blonde-dobe can take advantages from him.

Glaring angrily at the blonde below him, Sasuke make his thrust's pace faster. Even that he knew that Naruto already come for a god-know-how-many times, he didn't bother to stop and allow Naruto to rest.

Feeling his approaching climax, Sasuke began to thrust in-and-out to that incredibly-tight-hole at an unsteady pace. Feeling the wall of that tight hole clamped tightly around his throbbing manhood, Sasuke realized that Naruto was coming for the nth time on this night. He too realized that he was about to cum and let his seeds swim cheerfully.

With one hard thrust, he exploded and burst out his seeds balls-deep inside Naruto, keep thrusting to milking out his climax.

Exhausted and breathless he glances down at the uke below him.

Realizing that he had had enough for the night he pulled out his gigantic-but-limp member out of the heavenly hole. Watching as liquids identified as bloods and semen flowing down the blonde's inner thighs.

'-wait!-SEMEN?!' Sasuke panicked and glance down at his limp manhood. Focused at the torned condom, he can see semen's dripping out of the tips of torned condom... 3...2...1...

"SHIT!"

Naruto, still exhausted and breathless as ever, watched thoughtfully with his half-lidded eyes at the raven paled face, and asked with visible concern in his tone.

"Nan desu ka? Teme?" He asked carefully.

"..." The raven doesn't give any respond towards him. He just staring oddly at the wet rubber that hanging limply on his left hand, while his other hand clenching tightly at the sheets. His knuckle turned white from the force.

Naruto started to get annoyed from the raven's lack of respond. He searching at whatever thing that keep Sasuke's mind off of him. He looked at where the raven's eyes focused at, and trying to figure what the balloon-like thing really is.

The blonde-haired teen gaped as realization hit him.

'WHAT THE-?! Why the bastard have to be so over-reacting. Oh god... I'm not some kind of girl damn-it! So what if the condoms torned?! It's not that I can be knocked up. He the supposed genius here! *_Hmph!_*' The blonde keep ranting on and on inside of his mind.

_Oh boy... Little did he know_

The raven finally snapped up from his 'day dreaming' state when the kitsune below him tugged on his arm. The raven quickly averted his eyes to the source of the disturbance and found himself drowning in a pair of never-ending-deep-blue-pool. He adverted his eyes to anywhere but the blonde's eyes.

A pair of plump lips that belong to a blonde haired teen parted to form words.

"Teme, Daijoubu desu ka? You look a little sick" The blonde searching for the raven eyes but couldn't.

The raven glance at the one whoa asked him a question and replied with his usual answer.

"Hn..."

Naruto sighed in relieve at the raven usual self and relaxed slightly even with the weird sensation -- not to pleasing one by that -- inside of his stomach that started a few times ago. He closed his eyes when he heard the bed squeaked slightly when Sasuke trying to get up from the bed. He blinked his eyes now, trying to get rid of the burning sensation on his eyes.

The poor kitsune knew that the raven will left him right now with him in this state like any other times before. He tried; he really did tried to make Sasuke stay with him, but the raven just too stubborn to complied.

When Sasuke stepped to the hard-wooden-floor he felt how cold the surface was, and the thought to just jump back to the bed and dive into the soft-warm blankets was crossed in his mind even so slightly. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. No because. No in any way possible. The only person that he willing to share bed with is the bearer of his heir/heiress. And the blond doesn't included. Naruto is a boy, right? And man couldn't get pregnant, could they? He shuddered at the thought. It's weird. _**Freak.**_

All pieces of clothes that belonged to the raven were picked by their owner. When Sasuke was fully clothed he cast one more glance through the room to make sure that he didn't forgot anything. While sweeping his eyes around the chamber, he saw a mop of blonde hair pop-ed out from the thick blanket. He grimaced in distaste. He always feel something weird in his stomach practically everytime he saw a part of Naruto; in this case his hair.

After he was sure that he was ready to leave, he walked towards the door and extended his hand towards the doorknob. Then he heard a soft voice coming from the blond.

"Sasuke?" The blond stirred.

"You stay?" Naruto managed to mumbled the words out even with his half-asleep state.

The raven was dumb-strucked. He doesn't know what to say now. So he just muttered something that crossed in his mind.

"Tch... Usuratonkachi..." He grab the doorknob and opened the door. After a few shuffling noise the door BAM-ed and the raven was gone. Just like any other time.

Naruto Sighed_._

_He really have to end all of this_

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x_

**A/N Okay readers that's all for now. I'm sorry that it's so short. But I'll make up to you with the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review, but don't flame me. I'm a newbie here. I'd like some critics, but not flames. So if you don't mind please REVIEW. I'll give a Naruto plushy for the first reviewer. XD X3**


	2. Chapter 1: What Naruchan wants

**A/N I don't know what to say but... I want to say THANK YOU FOR MY AWESOME 1 TIME BETA carms-lian0592!!!! Thank you thank you!!!!**

**And Thank you for you all who keep me in your story alert and fave, and keep reading my story even if it's sucks. Haha...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto... HUWAAAAA!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

I groaned as sun light beamed through the gap of my window curtains. My body was sore all over. It's all because of the dobe, well, not exactly because of him, I'm just finding someone to blame for. You know, after the all torn-condoms-thingy a few days ago. The dobe was gone… gone from my view. I don't know why, everybody still met him in a daily basis but I never saw him – or even felt his chakra -- since a few days ago.

Not that I miss him though, it's just... I have to relieve my sexual tension soon or I will become crazy. I can't bear to not have any intimate relation with someone more than a day. It asphyxiates me. Where are you dobe?!

_Arrrghhh..... I have to find someone to take responsibility of this… the sooner is better._

I got up from my too-big-for-one-person bed and headed up to my bathroom. I have to look good if I want to seduce someone, right?

Not that I ever look bad anyways.

Well, as I went to the bathroom, I got on the most common thing in the-world-of-horny teenagers-now-a-days. Wanking or you can say jerking off or masturbating.

Therefore, I stepped into the bathtub and turned on the shower to the right heat. I leaned on the wall for support. Feeling waters dripping down to my neck, I slid my boxers down to my ankle. No need to remove my shirt, as I sleep without one.

I moaned as I stroke my cock lightly. I got all horny and all just with one stroke. Damn that dobe, it's all his fault. I fisted my throbbing manhood and started pumping it in a steady rhythm.

"Mmmmh......" I grunted at the pleasing feeling.

I started fucking my own hand now; I thrust my cock sloppily through my fisted hand. With the warm feeling of the water droplets, I know that I couldn't hold it any longer.

As I reached my climax, a pair of blue-orbs crossed on my mind. I came quick and hard.

Semen was running down my thighs and mixing with the water flowing down from the shower. I licked my hand, tasting myself in it.

'The dobe tasted better' Wait! What did I say just before?! I complimented other people? Not the too common compliment though. Nonetheless, it's still a compliment, and Uchihas never compliment anyone. Well, I think the dobe's weirdness is rubbing off me.

As I finished wanking, I decided to take a shower – my smell isn't to pleasing either – I will just take a quick shower then I can find someone for a quick lay.

I prefer the dobe though. He's not like the annoying chicks that complain about not being gentle or you-stole-my-virginity-and-ditched-me thing. It's not that I don't tell them that it's just a one night stand or a one-time-fuck in my case. They willingly give me their virginity, not that I complain though. Virgins are great fuck but I rather do a man – _or the dobe_ – instead of a girl. They're better. _Not to mention tighter_. In spite of everything, anal virginity is the best.

Tch... Now I sound like a pervert like I already said many times before. This is the dobe's fault. If he doesn't give me his virginity, I wouldn't be this addicted with his tightness _or another man's, occasionally._

I never found a good fuck before I tried to do the dobe. He is a good bitch among the other sluts I ever do. I think he can't make someone other than me fuck him. I, myself, fucked him for the first time out of pity. I knew that he adores me from the look in his eyes whenever he saw me. So I satisfy his desire by fucking him in the middle of the training ground – I think somebody has seen us – not that I care though. That it is just the right way to take his virginity. I can't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth when I saw him limping the day after. I can't resist. It's hilarious.

I'm done with my shower now, I just need to take a towel and dry myself before leaving the bathroom. I stepped out of the tub and bent over to open a small cabinet under the sink. I grab a soft-fluffy towel from inside the cabinet and fasten it loosely around my waist.

The water dripping from my wet hair to my bare shoulder gave a tickling sensation. I leaned toward the sink and take a toothbrush and paste. After spreading the necessary amount of toothpaste to the brush surface, I began to brush my pearly-white-teeth. A few minutes passed and I'm done.

I wash my mouth to get rid of the minty taste from the paste. I don't like mint, that's why I always fancy the cinnamon-flavored toothpaste. The dobe must have forgotten to buy it last week.

I shook my head to free my hair from the annoying water, and walked towards my room. I didn't bother to close the door earlier as I'm the only one here.

As I steeped on my room's carpeted floor, I noticed that I forgot to turn off the fucking air conditioner. It's fucking chilly in here!

Oh well. I can always turn it off later. For now, the important thing is for me to wear some clothes, or I will catch a cold. Thus, I walked to my walk-in-cabinet and searched through my clothes. I settled on wearing a navy blue tee shirt and a pair of tight black pants, that hugs my legs in a delicious way. I walked out from my cabinet and crossed the room to my nightstand to snatch my cell phone and wallet.

I headed for the front door of my apartment and twisted the handle. I swung the door open only to find my object of annoyance for the last few days standing at the front of my door with his knuckle raised, ready to knock. I found his eyes widened slightly then back to normal.

I don't have any slightest idea, why the dobe was there in front of my door. He looked like he has crying his eyes out for a whole night. His eyes were puffy and red, and there were bags under his eyes. I can't see his face clearly with his blonde bangs covering his face and all.

I give up to my curiosity and asked the question that was in my mind since I saw the dobe in front of my apartment.

"Why are you here, dobe?" I asked with masked concern. Hey, don't blame me. I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas have a big ego, you know. It's all in the DNA. Therefore, I won't give out my concern that easily.

The dobe's lower lip quivered slightly, I don't know why he looked that nervous, regarding that I won't bite and all. Apart from the bed though.

I feel the dobe tugging on my sleeve; urging me to gaze at him, at his tanned face. Even in his state now, he still seems so delicious. Damn me and my crazy hormones. Well, it's the dobe's fault though.

"Sa, Sasuke... We need to talk"

Oh well...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_**Naruto's POV**_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Sa, Sasuke... We need to talk" I said. Hesitated at first but now I've made up my mind.

I have to talk to him about this, no matter what.

This is very important. Well, if not for me... I don't even know if he cares.

I look up at him. Fear of rejection building up in the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to carry on if he rejects me now. I looked up straight on his eyes and I can see confusion dominating in it.

I wait for his response, which took a long time I believe. He was so selfish for wasting his energy for me. My heart was thumping agonizingly in anxiety as the teme parted his lips painfully slow.

"Well, I suppose you want to talk to me... Am I right?" He finally said.

"Ye..Yes" I replied.

"Well, I don't have much time dobe. So talk!" He snapped.

My eyes widened in complete shock. It hurts, I don't know why, but it hurts so much. I've experienced many horrible treatments but his words just now was the worse than all of the villager's cruel treatments and words at once. I masked the hurt in my eyes by tilting down my head so he couldn't see my face. I wouldn't give him the pleasure for succeeding in hurting my heart. Even that I find it obvious for other people to know that he was hurting me, with that vindictive personality of him.

"Please, Sasuke... I- We need to talk about this... – Inside. Please" I cut him off before he can say anything. I know that he will give an insensitive remark if I ever allowed him to say something. That bastard.

I looked up at him -- damn him. Why did he have to be taller than me?!--and recognized that he was stepping aside to allow me to enter his comfy apartment.

I walked inside and crossed the room towards the sofas beside the king-sized bed, and plopped down.

The teme was following me. He walks slowly as the distance between us decreases. He stopped when he was close enough, and I motioned for him to sit beside me. It was obvious that he was ignoring me though. Considering that he just stood there, in front of me, and making no move to sit, not even shifting his feet or something, to make him more comfortable and all. Well... I suppose that I have to start this tête-à-tête shortly, even with this awkward situation.

"So, dobe... " He started. I was quite amused by this. It's really rare for him to start a conversation.

"You know that we don't have much time... So start talking already!"

Not wanting to make him wait any longer, I decided to start this conversation right away. It's now or never.

"Well, Sasuke... This is about our relationship. About us"

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**A/N**

**Hha... you got a cliffy there. I always want to write a cliffy. And I have done it now! ^^ Give a round of applause for me! XD Hha... Okay...okay... Just kidding. Don't give me that look! .**

**~ On with the story ~**

***~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~***

"Well, Sasuke... This is about our relationship. About us"

When he said it with a serious look on his face, Sasuke felt like throwing a fit of hysterical laughter. But no- because he's an Uchiha, and Uchihas never laugh.

How can he throw a hilarious joke like that with that serious face?! He knew that this is just a joke because they already agreed- well he already agreed that there's nothing between them. Surely he knew that. Right?

Well, the Uchiha waiting for him to say the magic word.

Come on dobe say 'APRIL FOOLS!!! HA-HA!' even though today wasn't exactly the day. Today was still March, for god's sake.

Well, he knew that he's a dobe, so... he can cope.

The so-called-dobe took a deep breath. He's preparing to outburst the most important thing that he wanted to say right now.

'Okay, Naruto... Calm down.... Okay, take a deep breath... This is it... You just have to say the magic word then you can go on.' He convinced himself inside of his mind. He was nervous, his palm was sweating up like crazy.

He counted until three inside of his mind and burst out his intention.

...1...2...3...

"Sasuke..., I-I have someone I lo, loved. I ca-can't prolong this relationship with you." He said. Suddenly feeling very relieved.

'Good job Naruto... It's not that hard, right? Now, let we see how will the teme react.' He patted himself inwardly.

"What are you talking about, dobe?" Sasuke said between clenched teeth. He was trying to keep his rage at bay.

The blonde's blue-eyes welled up in tears. He was about to cry.

"Well, you're the genius here, teme. Surely you know what I meant, right?" The blonde slipped his mask. He played his role and pretended to be annoyed.

"Don't insult yourself, dobe. What I want to know is what relationship are you talking about? I don't remember ever having any relationship with you" He said emotionlessly. Even that he was full of fury in the inside.

"Ah, okay..." The blond was speechless. He knew that this was going to break him inside out, but the reality was too painful for him to bear.

"Are you done already, dobe? I really have to go now" Well, it's not that the raven really have an intention to go anywhere after this conversation. But he can pretend that he didn't care, right?

"Alright, now that I know there's no bond between us, I can go to the one I loved without any burden. No! It's not like what you think. You're not a burden, but- ah, you know. Well thank you, teme!" Naruto was blabbering cheerfully with a relieved expression planted on his face. But, in reality, his heart was breaking. All of the pieces shredded into an unrecognized tiny pieces. Sasuke doesn't care for him, there's nothing he can do anymore.

He dashed pass the stunned raven and gave a fake I'm-happy-and-thank-you-for-your-kindness-and-now-I-have-to-go farewell then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke cursed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naruto's POV

*~-_-~*~-_-~*~-_-~*~-_-~*~-_-~*~-_-~*~-

I ran, I ran with all of my being. I hate that this turned out like this.

I only want to be happy, but I think it's impossible if I involved myself with Sasuke. The bastard was just so self centered that I don't think that he will ever care for someone.

I was still running through the unfamiliar side of the town, I lost track of the direction I am heading on at the first few minutes. I was running around aimlessly, with bangs hanging low and covering my eyes. Tears were flowing down my cheek like a twin waterfalls. I can't feel the pain anymore. It's numb. I'm going numb. My whole view was getting blurry and dark. My head was spinning, I can't look straight anymore.

I felt a force on my shoulder. I think I bumped with someone. I lost my balance and was tumbling forward. I accidentally knocked my head to the nearest wall. My head was pounding painfully. I'm going to fall anytime soon. But a strong hand suddenly gripped my upper arm to prevent me from falling.

"Naruto?... Are you alright...?"

The voice felt quite familiar for me. I tilted my head to the direction of the sound, and tried to make up the blurry image of... dark hair... dark eyes...

My heart was thumping painfully at the image of the last person I wished to meet at the time.

'_Sa… Sasuke...?'_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**A/N. Aaaaaarghhhhhhh!!!!! My hand hurts! My eyes hurt! My head hurts!....**

**Whew... I'm finished this chapter faster than the last chappie. I think I'm just too excited with just thinking of posting this! ^^ Well you know what to do *wriggle brow* REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!**

**For Anonymous reviewers**

**~ :) **:Thank you for your advice! . I tried editing the last chapter and make this chapter more readable. I hope there's not much error in this chapter... Hehehehe... Please stay read my fic and review more!

**~For all dearest reader. I'm sorry that my English sucks, I'm sorry that I can't make a more readable fic, and I'm sorry for every single fault in my story. But dear reader. Please bear with my fault and stay reading this. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!~**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bastard

**Warning: Light lemon between het couple (eeewww...), Sakura-bashing, Sasuke's bastardity (if it's even a word), grammatical and spelling error, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto, and Naruto is a seme. (Insert sarcasm here)**

**Reply for my reviewers:**

**~AttackoftheRamen: **Okay... okay.. here, I updated... so don't break your computer, If you don't want your computer anymore just give it to me lol.

**~only4you: **Well, you'll see.

~**Phantomhivefreak: **Ahahaha... thank you, yes I make Sasuke a pervert bastard here, and I don't really like Sasuke *no offense*. But, unfortunately I can't hurt Sasuke no matter how bad I really want, or _**my**_ lovely Naru-chan will be sad...

~**blueberry: **Whew, thank you. Well, this is for you then... hha... ^^

**A/N: Uhhh... I'm sorry for the lateness, it's all because a freaking hell National Exams!!!!!! Aaaarrrrgghhhh!!!! I have to study, well at least pretend to study in front of my parents, because they want me to have a high score... min. 9 in average... duh, that's impossible even if I studying my ass off. But, I'll be very happy if you want to wish me a good score... please... or I'll bite your head off *shoot***

**Here we go~ (unbeta-ed)**

'Thought'

"Talk out loud"

_Italic_**.... (I don't know, rofl)**

**~IndonesianLanguageEnglishLanguageMathScience~ *Ugh***

**Chapter 2**

**3****rd**** Person's POV (Sasuke)**

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Sasuke was pacing around his apartment room. He have this I'm-going-to-kill-anyone-who-dare-to-bother-me mood. The blonde was gone, the blonde was gone before he can fuck his tight little ass. He was starving for a good sex, damn-it.

'Huh, I think I really have to found a quick laid' he thought

The raven-haired teen growled in irritation and yanked his silk-smooth black hair.

He's going to do the thing that he want to do before the dobe shown-up in front of his door and disturb him with his useless stupid talk. Find a whore. Well, not a real whore though, he loathed those filthy prostitute with slutty clothes. He will be fine enough with a bitchy-friend.

"Well, I suppose I can use the Pinky-girl" he mumbled to himself.

Sasuke began walking towards his door, he yanked the door open and stomped out of his apartment, then he closed and locked the door securely.

'Okay, so where will I find the pink thing' he thought. 'The Yamanaka flower shop sounds good enough, she probably with the blondie-girl right now'

He decided to go visit the flower shop just in case the bitchy-girl was there. He walked along the road towards the shop on the corner of Konoha and saw a blur of blond and dark hairs in an alleyway.

'Tch... The dobe is here.' He grunted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Naruto's POV**

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

'Sa, Sasuke...?' my eyes widened to the size of a saucers.

Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit...

What I have to do now!? The bastard is here! Oh god!

I squeezed shut my eyes and wait for him to start yelling at me, even if I don't know why. He often does that though. Yelling and blowing at me without any reason or something, I thought that a big stick was stuck up his ass.

I heard him gasped slightly when I tuck my bangs back.

"Hey... Naruto... What's wrong?" He asked with visible concern in his voice.

-Wait. Sasuke, concerned? I think my own ears playing a trick at me. I opened my closed eyelids and stared at Sasu-.....

"SAI!!!??" I screeched oh-not-so-manly, but hey, don't blame me, I'm shocked here!

He give me that obviously fake smile while chuckling and pat my head. "Of course it's me, dickless. Who do you think am I?"

I sighed inwardly, dut now I have to put my happy-go-lucky mask on. It's tiring.

"Well, I don't confuse you with anyone and DON'T CALL ME DICKLESS, DAMN-IT" I shouted at the top of my lungs despite the dull pain in my head.

"Okay, okay... So why was you crying? Hmm...? Dickless?"

Shit, he saw it. Now I have to make an excuse...

"What ? crying? Whoa... what happened with your mind man? Uzumaki Naruto would never crying. Ever. Believe it!" Well, that's a bunch of shit, I have crying for god-knew-how-many times today.

Sai, the penis-maniac extended his strong arm towards my left cheek and brushed my tear-streaked cheek. He pulled back his hand and examining my tears on his fingers.

"Never crying? Hmm... I see... Well, you're a bad liar, dickless" He said while giving me that creepy smile.

"It's not tears Sai! It was my manly-sweat! I was running earlier! And DON'T CALL ME DICKLESS, FOR GOD SAKE! I DO HAVE A PENIS, SAI!"

Well, hope that will satisfied him enough. I have slipped my regular mask even that I'm not in the mood. I don't know what I have to do if he can see through my mask.

"You have a penis... Indeed. I trust you, dickless" He said while stroking my hair gently. It felt so good and relaxing me slightly, but make me want to cry at the same time.

I lowered my head and allowing my bangs to cover my eyes, while I'm trying not to cry and give in to the soft touch of the asshole-penis-maniac. He pulled me to his embrace gently and rubbed the small of my back. Shooting me with a sweet nothing. Damn. He knows. I squirmed and trying to get off his comfortable chest. It's hard to do that when in reality I really like the feeling of being embraced in a strong and wide torso.

"Shh... Naruto It's okay..." well, he didn't call me dickless so it's a good thing. I think he's trying to be serious.

I give up wriggling and leaned to his touch. I clutched tightly at the fabrics of his shirt and buried my face in the softness of the material. I started sobbing as soon as the relaxing scent of Sai hit my nose. My tears sipping through the material of his clothes. I hope he doesn't mind that his shirt got wet.

I've never been crying all over a guy clothes before, Not even Sasuke have ever does me a favor and allowing me to borrow his chest to crying my hearts out. It's never crossed in my mind before, that the creepy-bastard will hugged me tightly and shooting me with sweet nothing while I'm crying all over his shirt, well not just my tears that all over his shirt, my snot was all over his front shirt too. If I'm not in this state, I probably had laugh at this.

I heard a footstep approaching us, the sound of a shinobi sandals tapped on the wet-road echoing around the empty-alley. I continued sobbing in Sai's embrace, I can't stop crying when I already started it. Usually I stopped when I passed out because of exhausted; I never knew before, that crying is this exhausting.

I pulled back from the comfy chest and looked up at the direction of the echoing footsteps. Tears still streaming down my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes to look clearly at the source of the footsteps. I narrowed my eyes and look from the side of Sai's shoulder.

I gasped. I can't be wrong this time, It's must be him.

"Sa, Sasuke?" I stuttered.

Sai look at me questioningly and glanced towards the direction of my gaze, he sighed softly knowingly and patted my head.

"I think I have to go now. Bye dickless" He give me a real smile – Not the fake one that he always has planted on his face – and take a step forwards to leave.

I give him a pleading looks. I don't want him to leave me alone with the bastard. I think he got the message. He stayed at the spot he want to leave before, not leaving. I saw the bastard scoffed and trying to speak.

"Hn, dobe. I see... He's the one. What a match, for a dirty whore like you are" He spat. Crossing his arm in front of his chest.

"Wha- What?!" I cried out. What was the bastard talking about? Did he just said that Sai is the one? Did he thought that Sai is the person I loved? And he thinks that I'm a whore?! *_hmph_* That the most ridiculous joke I've ever heard. I don't know what he would say if he know that he is the one I loved. That a dirty whore like me loves him. That I'm only said that I loved somebody else is to break off our relationship.

"Well, dobe. I gotta go, be happy with him" He bit out sarcastically. I can tell, he'll never wish for my happiness. He just wants me suffering for crying out loud!

I'm trying to say something when Sai stepped in front of me and facing the bastard. They were close in height, but Sasuke is a little bit taller. Sai looked to Sasuke's eyes and said a sentence that I'll never think will ever escaped his lips.

"Ah, I will make my Naru-chan happy, thank you for worrying"

Is Sai is in his right mind?! What exactly was he thinking?! What would Sasuke said?!

Sai looked down at me and planted a fake smile. "Right, Naru-chan?" he asked

How dare he include me in this?! I groaned inwardly and quickly gripped his bicep tightly. I dragged the psycho with me, running out from the cursed alley.

Sai just bid Sasuke a goodbye from the distance while still smiling.

I sweat dropped at Sai's antics and continued running. I stopped when I thought that it far and safe enough to rest.

"Sai..." I said breathlessly. My head spinning and my stomach hurts. Damn him for make me ran across the town.

"Yeah, dickless?..." How can he still smile like that and without breaking any sweat? Didn't he just run with me earlier?

"Wh- why, you said that earlier?" I asked

"Said what?" Tch, he is trying to be innocent. You wish, Sai.

"Don't playing around with me Sai..." I spoke through my gritted teeth.

"Well, I just want to help you Naruto"

"I don't need your help!" I spat. It's not what I really want to said. Damn he must hate me now. I looked at his face and saw him frowned. I felt guilty. Shit.

"Uhh... wa- wait... It's not what you think. I-I'm happy for your help but-" I tried to explain what exactly I'm thinking right now.

His emotionless black orbs, softened slightly. He put his hand on my shoulder soothingly.

"No problem, dickless" he smiled.

I felt so relieved that he doesn't mad at me. Well, that's close though. I don't know what into me, my emotions keep beyond control for the last few days. I still blamed it to the puberty until now.

I let a soft sigh slipped out my lips and whispered a 'thank you'.

Sai smiled in reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**3****rd**** person's POV (Sasuke)**

**x~x_x~x_x~x_x~x_x~x_x~x_x~x_x~x_x~x**

The beautiful view of the 'Yamanaka Flower Shop' was already in sight. Sasuke can smelled the calming scent from a bouquet of lavender. It's almost make him forgot about the event earlier. The key word here, 'almost'. He was still fuming about the incident with the blonde and Sai in the alley.

The irate teen keeps walking to the small shop and spotted the heir of Yamanaka sitting on the chair at the garden near the shop. chatting with her best friend obviously. The blonde-haired-girl's blue-eyes sparkling slightly when she looked up at the sound of someone approaching and found that the 'someone' was her object of affection for ages. She smiled sweetly at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun~" she purred and batted her eyelashes repeatedly.

He just ignoring the sexy blonde and walk straight to the pinky-girl then he grabbed her arm. He yanked the girl up and dragged her towards the street lamp not too far from the bench where Ino sat.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun~" She asked while latched to his right arm.

"Haruno, to my house. Now" He said straight away.

She just gaped slightly and blinked her beautiful jade eyes in confusion. She hasn't got his point right now.

"Wha, what? Sasuke-kun?" She asked softly. Still perplexed.

The raven sighed, he have to drag her to his house now. He gripped her arm, tearing her hands from his upper arm and draw her with him to the other side of the town.

"Why not me?! Sasuke-kun?!" The blonde haired girl yelled from behind the raven and the girl retreating backs. She knows what they going to do.

The raven sweat dropped at the blonde sudden outburst and shook his head at the blonde behavior.

Sakura was still confused, she doesn't know what the raven wants. Sure, she was happy that she was dragged around by her love, but she has to know what the raven going to do with her, right?

"Where are we going, Sasuke-kun~?" She purred at the last part in lousy attempt to sound sexy.

"To my house" The raven answered to the point.

"Why?" She still didn't got the point.

Ah, he didn't know that the girl can be this dumb. She was one of the geniuses at the academy for god sake. Maybe she was just as dense as a rock. They have done the deed many times before, and she still doesn't get the point? Tch.

He continue walking in an impossible speed, dragging the girl behind him. They crossed the road through the raven's apartment. They arrived at the irate teen's front door in an impossibly short period for other people. He need to screw the girl. Immediately.

He yanked open the door and practically ran inside the apartment and kicked the door closed. Still dragged the girl with him.

'To the bedroom... Tch, too far... Sofa?... Hn' He thought inside of his mind.

The pink-girl trying t ask once again, but stopped when she was thrown to the navy blue sofas.

"Kyaaa....!!! Wha- what's wrong Sasuke-kun"

Her question was ignored by the raven. Instead he climbed on top of the kunoichi and kissed her neck roughly.

"Mmmhh... Sasu- Ahh!!!" She know what Sasuke want now, when the said raven slipped his hand into her shirt and kneading her barely-available breast. He tore away her crimson shirt and leaned down to suck at her nipple.

"Ah- Ahn.... mmnn... Sas, It's felt good...~ Mo, more..." She moaned

'Tch, you wish. No need to make you felt good. The important thing is for me to feel good. Bitch' He spat inside of his mind.

He expertly fiddling and opened his tight pants button, then he slid out his huge manhood from the crack of his pants and stroke it lightly. While still latching at the girl nipple.

The girl gasped slightly when Sasuke's hand grazing up his inner thigh, slipped through her skirt and finally slid down her strawberry-printed panties.

The cold wave of air from the air conditioner hit their bare skin. Make them shivered even so slightly. The girl gasped, not just from the cold air, but also from the feeling of Sasuke's long finger entering her tight little pussy.

"Mmnnnhhh... Sasuke~" She moaned in ecstasy.

'Tch, her ugly voice turned me off' He groaned inwardly, hoping that she would close her nasty mouth.

The raven's huge member softened slightly when Sasuke took in the image of pink-haired woman below him.

The woman breath was uneven, her cheek reddened in heat, while libido rushing through her veins, thin layer of sweat glistened on her body.

The raven was feeling nauseous, his member softened completely, the desire that eating him earlier was gone. He felt disgusted with the girl below him. He really doesn't know why, she never turned him off before.

Damn, he still need sex, but not with her. Maybe some guy. Hmm... sounds good.

Sakura opened her eyes when she noticed that the raven wasn't moving. She wriggled her hips to rub her pussy with Sasuke's strong thigh. She still wet down there.

Sasuke, disgusted with Sakura's action, ripped away from her sweated body and cursed loudly.

"What the hell! Haruno?!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She propped up on her elbow, still dazed.

_Tch, that bitch was dumb, that's for sure._

The raven slide up his pants and buttoned it. He bend down to picked up the girl's clothes.

And watched her intensely.

Sakura was confused by the raven action.

'Why didn't he continued?' She wondered

She tried to lure him to finish what he already started.

"Sasuke~ come back he-" He was stopped by a tee shirt thrown to her face.

"Wha- Sas-" She struggled for a second.

"Get out" He said coldly.

"Eh, why?"

"Get. Out. Haruno." He clenched his teeth.

"But... Sasuke-kun~" She whined.

"GET OUT!" He roared. His patience was drained off.

She cowered back slightly before quickly slipped on her clothes and running through the door. She opened the door and left, but not before muttered a soft 'Mata-Ashita'

A sound of wall being hit can be heard through the neighborhood.

"Damn, bitch"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Ahhh~ I think I'll stop it here for now, I know... I know It's short. I'll pay it off with the next chapter, okay. Therefore, keep read my story.**

**Well, I want to tell you something.**

**I have a new theory... I think It can beat off Einstein's E=mc2 *no offense to Einstein and Einstein lovers***

**My Theory:**

**Seme!Sasuke x Uke!Naruto**

**= Sasuke x Naruto**

**= Sasu x Naru**

**= SasuNaru**

**SasuNaru = ****Square roots of Yaoi Goodness**

**Soooo... we can say that: Yaoi Goodness = SasuNaru2**

**Ahahaha... I know I'm random...**

**Ja... ne...~**


	4. Chapter 3: Unknowingly Jealous

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and will never own Naruto.

**A/N: **This is more of a filler chapter. But, without this I couldn't go to the main plot. So this got a pretty important role for my story. Enjoy \^^/

This chapter is un-beta'd

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was walking down the street when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey, Naruto!"

The said boy turning to look at the source of the sound, and spotted a tall, not to mention handsome boy, with dark brown hair running towards him with a giant white dog barking beside him, telling him to wait.

The blond's eyes lit up and a full-hearted grin planted on his flawless face.

He waited for the brunette to reach up to him in patience. When the boy and his dog finally right in front of him, he immediately hugged roughly by the brunette.

"Ow... ow... Kiba, g-get off... can't... breathe" He managed to choked out despite his state.

Kiba finally pulled back and grinned widely, the red mark on either side of his cheek stretched slightly. He scanned his eyes up and down Naruto's body, admiring the blonde's beautiful appearance.

"Wha... - dog-breath, when did you come back? How's your mission?" Naruto asked.

Kiba has been on an S-rank mission for a while, about half-a-year or so.

He was returned just a moment ago, and reported the mission to the Hokage Tower, then while he was heading to his apartment, he spotted a blonde haired boy that he missed so much. Yes, Kiba missed Naruto. Nothing wrong with that, right?

He has had feeling for Naruto even since the chuunin exam. He adores the blond for his determination. At first, he thought that he just appreciated the blond, but as time passed he realized that he was head over heel with Naruto. Yes, you heard right. Kiba loves Naruto. He was still trying to make Naruto his. The blond was too adorable for his own good.

Naruto blinked once... twice oh-so-adorably, with a confused expression. He poked the brown-haired boy on the cheek and pouted cutely when the boy finally snapped out of his La-la-land.

"Dog-breath~ Don't Ignore me~" Naruto whined (not the bitchy one of course), while still pouting.

Kiba was straining himself not to jump the blond right there and then when he saw the boy's adorable pout. With the image of Naruto's red pouty lips and shining blue eyes right in front of him, you know it's not easy.

"Ah- Yes, Naruto? Sorry I spaced out, what is it again?" Kiba finally managed to restrain himself and asked.

"I was asking you. How's the mission?" Naruto said, still sulking.

Kiba was trying hard not to laugh at the blond's behavior, he sure acted like a 3rd grader. But, It's forgiven, since he's cute.

"It's good, just plain smooth, nothing exciting to discuss"

"Oh, that's good! Well, glad you're returned unharmed!" Naruto gave Kiba a toothy grin, that made Kiba's breath hitched.

Kiba blushed and mumbled a thanks, happy that Naruto cared about him.

There was a loud crash at the forest near the training grounds, followed by shout of 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' and fire was all over the forest. Burning all its contents and innocently turned them into ashes.

The one to blame of course one Sasuke Uchiha, that oh-so-calmly walked away from the place of occurrence. What a snobbish bastard.

A horde of curious villagers running towards the now doesn't existed forest, while he still calmly walking off the place. Hands in the pockets, frown stayed permanently on his face, and with a knot between his eyebrows.

Sulking, sulking, and sulking. That's all what he does from this morning, he started to act like a spoiled child that doesn't got what they want.

'Tch, what is this itching feeling in my heart?' he asked to himself.

'Kuso... It's really because of the do-'

"SASUKE-SAN!"

He was interrupted by a jet-haired woman running towards him.

"What is it Shizune-san?" He sighed.

The girl trying to even her breath before replied.

"Tsu- Tsunade-sama wish you to meet her. Now"

"Hn"

And he flew.

**Hokage office~**

"Uchiha Sasuke" A woman with blonde hair tied in two low piggy tails nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hn"

She leaned to her desk and tucked her hands under her chin (just like Sasuke's ™ pose) before asked.

"Do you know why I summoned you all here?"

'Hn... All?' he thought inwardly before he take in the situation at the office.

A few feet near him was all member of team 7 in a row, Kakashi, Naruto, Sai (he growled at the sight of Sai's hand resting at the blond waist loosely) and the pink girl at the far corner.

He frowned in wonder, why the hokage summoned the old – plus Sai – team seven?

'What the old woman has in her mind?'

A loud screeching interrupted his thought.

"WHERE ARE YOUR HAND GOING SAI?" Naruto practically yelled right on the boy's face.

He fixes his eyes on the blonde direction and found Sai squeezed his blonde's cute arse. –Wait- Since when did the blond become his?

'Oh god, my mind has to be so screwed badly to make me think about the blond that way'

Sasuke feel like ripping the smile-faker's face and torn it into pieces. Clenching his fists, he looked away from the pair and focused on the busty blond hokage. His mind filled with many different ways as in 'how to kill the penis-maniac bastard named Sai'. One of it including a chidori, mad dog, and fan girls. He smirked at the thought.

His thought was preoccupied by a faked chough from the most beautiful hokage of Konoha ever.

"*chough* Minna, pay attention please!" The blonde said with a superiority air.

Another blonde in the room whined

"But, Tsunade baa-chaaaan~ Sai was touching my a-"

"Ehem- We don't have to know the detail, Naruto" Kakashi interrupted Naruto and his whine. His visible eye was an upside down 'U' shape, indicating that he was smiling behind those thick layer of mask.

"Thank you" The hokage referred to Kakashi.

"So, can I start now? You all here; the old Team seven and the new member of- Yes you Sai" Tsunade said at the questioning look from Sasuke's replica.

"Please everyone... don't interrupt me! *Cough* Okay, so I'll give you a mission- yes, Naruto an S-Ranked Mission. The mission is to bring this-" The hokage pulled out a scroll, looks like it was heavily protected with advanced sealing jutsu or something like that. She put the scroll on the table in front of her, so all the team members can take a good look at it.

"This scroll" She continued. "Have to be safely delivered to the kage of Amegakure. But, what make this mission is dangerous was, that I got an information that a group of skilled jounin from otogakure..." (Sasuke twitched at this) "was trying to got the information in this scroll no matter what" Tsunade gave Sasuke an incredulous look for a split second.

"So, I give you, Team Seven (including Sai), a S-ranked mission to bring this scroll to Amegakure! Finish this mission in less than two weeks. If not, I'll send a back-up team just incase, Understand?" Tsunade for once talked like a real hokage.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" They all shout in unison.

"Oh, and Kakashi, I'll need your help to arrange them into pairs"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

At the bridge, Sasuke was the first one arrived from packing. He leaned at his usual spot and with his usual pose. He was enjoying his own thoughts when a loud squealing noise interrupted him and his beautiful thoughts that including Naruto, naked, and him (A/N: *Drool*)

"Sasuke-kun...~!" Sakura shouted from the distance.

'Here we go... The screaming banshee... tch' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke straightened his position in anticipation of the bitch leeching to him, as usually the bitch does. And she really does. For the last five minutes before Naruto and Sai coming together and make him tear Sakura's hand away. Don't know why but he doesn't want Naruto to look at him with Sakura leeching on him.

"Hey Sakura-chaaan~" Naruto ordered cheerfully with Sai tailing behind him – eyeing his cute arse –.

"Don't call my name, moron. Damn, why everyone in this team except me and Sasuke-kun is such a moron" Sakura said

Sasuke feel like make the pink bitch his punching bag. The dobe expression now was unbearable to Sasuke, he want to hug him and whispered sweet-nothing to the blond ear. But, why should he?

"But, Sakura-san, actually the only idiot in this team is you" A voice said

'Whoever said that to her, I'll respect them for the rest of my life' Sasuke vowed and look at the man who said it. Sai.

"What do you mean by that?" A mass of smoke coming out from the girl ear, her face was reddened with anger now. How dare that idiotic smiling pervert said that to her?

"Now now, that wasn't nice to said, isn't it Sai? And Sakura, I think you shouldn't said something like that. If whatever Sai had said, I'll consider that as a truth" Kakashi suddenly appear behind them and chuckled with his trademark orange book covering his face.

"Kakashi-sensei... You're late" Typically that's what Naruto would say. But, today with no interest. Just to continue the routine.

"Ahaha sorry sorry, I got lost in the road of life. Hey Naruto don't take seriously what Sakura had said, okay?" Kakashi smiled encouragingly.

"Hai, sensei!" The blond smiled.

"Hn, kakashi, don't we have to depart right away?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah, I think you're right Sasuke. We'll head off to Amegakure after I divide you into two groups. Pairs" Kakashi explained.

"I'm with Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and tagged Sasuke as hers.

"Well, actually Sasuke is with Naruto, and you're with Sai. Is that okay?" The silver-haired jounin asked to his pupils.

"Sensei" Sasuke started "Just pair the dobe with Sai he'll be a burden to me. I'll be with Sakura," He continued.

"Sasuke-kun~ I know that you're really truly love me~" Sakura instantly have Sasuke's arm in her embrace.

Damn, I think I said something wrong. Now the dobe looked like he wants to cry. But why do I have to care? Tch, there's really something wrong with my mind lately.

"Yeah, sensei! I don't want to be with teme! It'll be boring to pair with a stuck-up bastard. I prefer with Sai, right Sai?" Naruto addressed to the boy next to him.

"Yes, anything for you Naru-chan" Sai said while smiling softly.

Sasuke looked at Sai with intense glare. 'Damn, I should have accepted the team order before. Then maybe – no definitely I can screw the dobe at the tent tonight' He thought. 'Now I'm stuck with this pink-haired bitch, tch'

"*Cough* Now that everyone is agree. I think we have to leave now, the sun is almost set" Kakashi clapped his palms.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison. While Sai just fake-smiled and Sasuke 'hn'ed.

**In the middle of the mission**

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei. I sense something wrong" Naruto give Kakashi a nudge.

"Yeah, I can feel it too, just stay silent and examine the surrounding" Kakashi muttered so just their group can hear.

'Hey, Kyuu... Did you sense something wrong?' Naruto asked Kyuubi. They were always like that. A good partner nonetheless, Kyuubi will always save Naruto no matter what and help the blond when something happened. Really, 'something'.

But, only the last years that they can communicate freely like this. Right after they merged, they have been like that.

'_Yeah, gaki. If you asked me if there's something wrong out there, yes it is. Not just out there though_' the nine-tailed kitsune answered.

'What do you mean, Kyuu?'

'_Well, let's save that for later. Now, watch out for that mysterious chakra flowing from the east side of our destination, I think we're being followed. Tell your companion to be aware too_.' The red fur ball instructed.

'Aye aye old hag the 2nd' He answered comically.

'_Hey! Said that again and I'll ki- WATCH OUT!_ '

Just in a split-second a Kunai flew to the place of Naruto heads located before he dodged in the right time. Barely missed it.

Naruto's heart beating rapidly inside his ribcage because of the surprise attack.

"Naruto! Are you alright!" Kakashi shouted in concern while signaling to everyone to be in their fighting-stance.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei" His voice quavering slightly.

Then suddenly a group of five people appeared from a cloud of smoke (just as Kakashi often does).

"Well... well if it's not Hatake Kakashi. What a coincidence that we can meet here" The one who seems to be their leader greeted them.

"What do you want?" Kakashi snapped in irritation.

The leader of the group lifting one of his eyebrows in an act of confusion.

"Don't play dumb Kakashi. You do know what I want" He smiled. "Just give that scroll to me. Or I'll have to take it with force" He stepped forward.

"Just give it to them Kakashi-sensei. It's such a bother," Naruto said with a bored expression on his face. Making Kakashi and the other member looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean idiot?" Sakura shrieked at Naruto's weird act. While Sasuke and Kakashi just wondering if he has ate something bad before.

A few shuffling and Sai said something "Yeah, I think my Naru-chan is right. There's no need for us to fight"

'WHO THE HELL IS YOURS!' Sasuke shouted in rage inside of his head.

'AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM?'

The enemy's leader has that shocked expression but then changed to the one of happiness.

"Looks like you have smart pupils here Kakashi. They're right, just give the scroll"

"Never!" Kakashi grumbled through his clenched teeth. Shielding his pupils in process.

"Senseeeeii~" Naruto whined. "Just give it to them~ pretty pwease?" and he give the puppy-eyes attack to Kakashi.

"Are you kidding, Naruto?" Looks like the attack failed.

"Well then I think I have to give it to them by force," Naruto said. Grinning. "Right, Sai?" he asked to the said boy who was behind Kakashi's back. Sai is clutching something. The scroll!

He threw the scroll to Naruto who catch it with ease, who then threw it to their enemies.

It's all happened in a short of time and before the other member of team 7 realized, the scroll already at the enemies hand.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke yelled in fury.

"I Gave the scroll to them," Naruto said innocently while pointing at the surprised enemies.

'What the hell is wrong with that team?' was in the mind of every single member of the enemies group.

"Nooo...! Now they have the important scroll and our mission failed," Sakura cried, dropping to her knees while sobbing uncontrollably.

Kakashi sighed and looked straight at Naruto's eyes. "Why did you give them the scroll, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned widely. "Beca-" Suddenly a typhoon-like noise creeping towards them from the distance. And from the spot of team seven. They can saw a big, huge rasengan flew towards their enemies from behind.

"What's that voice?" The otogakure's jounins turned towards the voice and shell shocked. They panicked and attempted to escape. But it was too late. They were trapped in the middle of the rasengan and vanished with the giant whirlpool. Nowhere to be found.

Silence.

"Did you see that? Did you see my new jutsu? It's cool Isn't it?" Naruto boasting around as he jumping in enthusiasm. Praising his justu.

"Yeah, indeed..." Kakashi was speechless. How can Naruto and Sai thought of that ploy in a short amount of time. And success nonetheless.

"But how about the scroll, dobe? It's disappeared with them I believe" Sasuke asked with indifferent expression.

Naruto's jaw dropped. His eyes wide with the shocking reality. THE SCROLL!

"SHIIIIIT!" The blonde boy shouted.

"What the hell? And I think my plan was flawless..." Naruto drowned in self-pity.

Sai smiled and approaching the kneeling Naruto.

"Naru-chan. The scroll we gave to them is my drawing. The real scroll still safe with Kakashi-sensei" He explained.

"Really, Sensei?" Naruto whipped his head toward Kakashi to saw his sensei pulling out the scroll from his weapon pouch.

"Indeed..." The sexy teacher gave his student a smile.

They all sighed in relief. Seems like their mission is succeed, after all. Now they only have to deliver it safely without worries of assaulted by enemies.

"Saiiiii~ You're a genius!" Naruto leaped and hugged Sai while proclaiming his ever-lasting love towards the Penis-maniac.

"I love youu! I love you Sai~!"

Of course Naruto's act made someone emotion flaming. In this case the last born Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha that is.

He will snap anytime now. The Uchiha going to snap now.

... 3... 2... 1

"SHUT UP! CAN YOU SHUT UP DOBE?" Sasuke shouted in definite anger.

"Wha-?" Naruto who's still clinging to Sai was confused.

"Hn, Just shut up will you. You're giving me a headache" Sasuke rubbed his temple in annoyance. The truth is that not the problem. The problem is; That bastard Sai can't keep his hand for himself! Oh how he hoped that he was the freaky-raven even it just for now. Being trapped by a pair of soft lean caramel thighs have it's own delight. Moreover it's seems that that's not just a simple friendly hug again. It's practically Sai lifting Naruto up while squeezing the blonde's tight cute bums. And the blonde have the nerve to acting oblivious at whatever that's in the smiling raven's mind.

'Damn, Sai' he grumbled.

"Well, well... Why don't we set up a camp near the river just ahead of this road?" Kakashi suddenly said, interrupting Sasuke's rage.

Naruto jumped off Sai and run ahead the road towards the river. "Yeaahh... Setting the camp!" He yelled.

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

Xxx_Sasu_Naru_xxX

**A/N I'm slacking off... And when I'm finally realized It's already a few months since my last updates. I'm sorry for all the readers who patiently waiting for me to update. And this all for you. I love you all ^^ And please review!**


End file.
